This invention relates to a device for connecting and disconnecting a lifting or drawing hook to and from a couple.
In connecting lifting or drawing hooks to couples of different types it has hithertofore been necessary to provide a special operator who effects the engagement the hook with the couple. This known technique is costly as well as ineffective as to the exploitation of the labor. Moreover, the special operator is often subjected to unsafe conditions. Thus, accidents or the threat of accidents occur from time to time which can cause considerable disabilities for the operator. Usually it is a question of fingers or hands getting pinched between the hook and the couple; an operators finger and hands can be injured or even completely severed. At times injuries to other parts of the body may occur as a result of the fact that the operator stays within the range of movement of the hook where he can be hit by hooks moving in an uncontrolled manner.